Tú
by ukime-sama
Summary: Tú, solo eres tú, siempre has sido tú, pienso en ti, te extraño a ti, te quiero y no puedo decirlo, porque para mi siempre has existido, pero yo para ti… ¿Qué soy? Nathaniel-Lynn(Sucrette)-Castiel/ Song fic


Tú

Sipnosis: Tú, solo eres tú, siempre has sido tú, pienso en ti, te extraño a ti, te quiero y no puedo decirlo, porque para mi siempre has existido, pero yo para ti… ¿Qué soy?

Hola, este es un tipo de Song fic, de CDM, los personajes son Lynn, Castiel y Nath, la canción se llama I´m stupid. Se remonta en el capítulo 16, 17, 18 y 19 del juego, con unas ligeras modificaciones y otras sorpresitas para ustedes ;), están advertidas/os, si no quieren spoiler, ni se atrevan a leer.

Porque he sido siempre un estúpido

Y se que no hay nadie más que tú

Pero a ti te importa alguien más

Y no sabes lo que siento por ti… (Castiel)

— ¡Idiota!

Te busque apenas saliste corriendo, sabía que jugaba con fuego al escuchar a Debrah y creer en sus palabras, no debí decirte aquello, y ahora me arrepiento de mi error.

Porque siempre has estado allí para mi, pero te veo tan alegre con ese estúpido delegado que no lo soporto. Creí ver tu cabello castaño y cruce por donde ibas, maldecí interiormente al verte en sus brazos nuevamente, pero tú no sabes lo que siento, no comprendes mis sentimientos, ojala poderte odiar.

Quizás ni en sueños tú me has visto a mí

Y tus recuerdos no son por mí

Pero soy yo el que te ha visto llorar

Y una lagrima cayendo esta… (Nathaniel)

Escuche tu discusión con él, desee tener el coraje de reclamarle, pero tú no me quieres tal y como lo desearía. Te seguí mientras veía como tus ojos derramaban aquellas aguas cristalinas y más que nunca lo odie por hacerte sufrir.

Porque te veo pensar en el y no en mí, porque se que todo para ti gira en torno a él. Pero te veo tan frágil y no puedo evitar consolarte, aunque me sienta así, como un pañuelo de lágrimas, esta bien, estar contigo ya es suficiente.

—N-Natha… Nathaniel… — escucho tu voz quebrada, yo solo limpio tus lagrimas, aquellas que caen por otro hombre.

Aunque te vea pasar

Soy feliz y aquí voy a estar

Aun no sabes que dice el corazón

Quiero detenerme y marchar (Castiel)

Han pasado algunos días, te he pedido disculpas, la has aceptado, aunque ya no te siento como antes, no he asistido un pequeño tiempo. Estas ahí, en el centro comercial, te veo pasar pero no me notas, esbozo una sonrisa ligera, sigues siendo tan torpe como nunca.

Y sin importar lo que creas, porque no sabes lo que realmente siento, no comprendes mis sentimientos y nunca te lo voy a decir, pero algo es muy cierto, quiero parar junto a ti e irme, para volver nuevamente.

Te sigo, pero me notas esta vez.

—¿C-Castiel…?

Me ves sorprendida por mi cambio de ropa e intercambiamos algunas palabras y yo me voy, pero te veré otra vez pronto.

Quiero verte solo una vez

Mi dolor ya no lo soportare

Un te amo esta en mis labios y que no lo ves

Hoy de nuevo es que lloro por ti

Hoy de nuevo es que te extraño a ti

Baby te amo y te esperare a ti… (Nathaniel)

Nos encontramos tú y yo, pero el también ha vuelto y me da miedo pensar que no te veré como antes, y que ya nuestra relación se termine, porque me duele desde el alma cuando lo miras, cuando lo ves y le hablas, tanto que me gustaría decirte:

— "Te amo Lynn"

Pero no lo notas, y aunque me duela, llore o te quiera más cerca, porque te siento lejos, intentaré tenerte, el volvió cambiado ¿Por qué yo no?

Probablemente no me veas así

Y tus recuerdos no son por mí

Yo que solamente pienso en ti

Y me guardo este bello sentir (Castiel)

Hoy llegue al instituto después del fin de semana, ¡Me diste una grata sorpresa! Estabas hablando toda alegre con el delegado ese, que vino todo nuevo vestido con una corbata, no se si creer que realmente te gusto, o es que juegas, porque sinceramente andas toda sonrisitas con el muy estúpido ese.

Chhts, no me gusta verte hablar con el, ni mucho menos pensar en el, pero no te digo nada, no lo sabes y nunca lo sabrás, porque así soy yo y que más da, no voy a llorar por semejantes tonterías.

Para mi el amor es como una cicatriz

Que no dejo que cierre y es por tu amor

Tu recuerdo es el que mantendré (Nathaniel)

Me alegre que te gustara mi cambio, pero toda la magia dio un gran giro al verte con el, supe que estabas encerrado con el en el laboratorio de ciencias.

Quizás no intencionalmente, pero me duele y no lo puedo evitar… No, no quiero dejarte nunca, no voy a olvidar lo que hemos vividos… y lo que viviremos ¿O no…?

Esos días en los que te extrañe

Y en los que mis brazos no te encontré

Nada lograra callar este corazón

Y ahora solo es que lloro mi amor

Te extraño y ha roto mi ilusión

Baby te amo grito con emoción (Castiel)

Vino el fin de semana, no nos vimos durante dos días, largos o no un día es un día. Me pregunto si estarás con el maniático del rubio, y aún si fuera así, creme que no le daré tregua.

Cuando empezaron las clases hubo una noticia, al parecer a la loca directora se le ocurrió hacer una obra, un clásico de Shakespeare, "Romeo y Julieta" que cursi.

Nunca más digas adiós

A pesar de que no te pueda hoy abrazar

Te necesito y solo diré te quiero

Te espero y seguiré esperando (Nathaniel)

Me encuentro junto a ti, en la clase donde todos comentaban acerca de la obra que se iba a preparar.

— ¿Y-yo Romeo? ¿Por qué piensas que ese papel me viene bien? — el calor en mi rostro era notorio, solo esperaba que Lynn no se diera cuenta.

— ¡Tan solo mírate, eres perfecto! — vi la cara de emoción que portaba, me contagio su alegría.

Me dio tantas ganas de abrazarte, pero me apenaría que nos vieran, así solo te pude decir un susurrante: Te quiero. — esperando tu respuesta, que nunca llego...

— ¿Y sabes? Melody será tú Julieta… — mi sonrisa se esfumo del rostro, ¿De verás piensas que me gusta ella? Que error…

Quiero verte una última vez

Mi dolor ya no lo soportare

Un te amo en mis labios y que no lo ves

Hoy de nuevo es que lloro por ti (Castiel)

Estas conversando con el, no te veo el rostro, pero si noto como la alegría lo contagia, deseo que voltees y me mires, tal y como yo lo hago.

—Cada vez la vieja esta más loca, ¿No? — me acerco a ti e interrumpo tu platica, no se si la mala cara del rubio es por mi o ¿Qué? Pero esbozo una sonrisa al verlo así.

—Puede ser, ¿Sabes quienes serán los protagonistas? Porque yo opino que Nathaniel es perfecto para el papel… — fruncí el ceño y no lo viste, nunca vez tus palabras ¿No? Pero no te digo nada y me voy dejándote con la incógnita.

Pienso en ti y así es que lo haré

Y mi corazón muy triste se ve

Un te amo esta en mis labios y que no lo vez

Hoy de nuevo es que lloro por ti

Hoy de nuevo es que te extraño a ti

Baby te amo y te esperare aquí (Nathaniel)

— ¿Qué crees que le pasa? — te veo cruzando los brazos y niego con la cabeza, es mejor no decirte nada, seré egoísta pero pienso en ti y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

Veo tus ojos y me acuerdo… quiero decirte… "Te amo", pero no puedo, porque tú no piensas en mi, algo me dice eso, quiero sabes que soy yo para ti. Pero no importa, te amo y por ello esperaré a que te des cuenta de mis dulces sentimientos.

"No es que yo lo quiera

Es solo que no me decido

Y cada vez que los miro me digo:

¿Puede el corazón amar así?

¿Puede mi vida dividirse en dos?

Te amo y no lo puedo decir…"

Y decirte que eres su Romeo, me convierte en la mosca del cuento, quisiera ser tú Julieta… no, lo que quiero es que sean uno, porque el también lo quiero para mi… Porque los amo y no se que decidir, porque quiero verlos junto a mi…

Ehehehehe, ¡Ya termine al fin! La canción esta bien largo TT_TT, aja, bueno, no se si se han decepcionado u_u, porque yo si me decepcione, ¿¡Dónde diablos ha quedado mi don para la escritura !? Bueno, no importa, espero les guste


End file.
